


[Podfic] Invisible | By sakuranomi808

by ladygizarme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Finds Out, John Winchester Finds Out About Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygizarme/pseuds/ladygizarme
Summary: Author's Summary: Written from John's POV - his thoughts and reaction to finding out about Sam and Dean's relationship.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Invisible | By sakuranomi808

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645878) by [sakuranomi808](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuranomi808/pseuds/sakuranomi808). 



> Thank you to sakuranomi808 for permission to podfic this.

Podfic Length: 7:01

File Size: 4.13 mb

Download mp3: [on mediafire ](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2oc6tbq6e2e30b4/Invisible_sakuranomi808.mp3/file)

Download or Stream: [on box.com](https://app.box.com/s/t3odhb55hhzt401lur5mxwjj83kxdhxl)


End file.
